Not Feeling Well
by Kylee Carr
Summary: I wrote this while I was sick. So, it's not very good.  OC WARNING! Kyle Carr/Red Goth.  One day Kyle gets really sick and passes out.  That's pretty much it. Review if you want.
1. Chapter 1

**Not Feeling Well...**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own South Park. Matt and Trey do.**

**So, I was actually sick today and decided to write this story. I just could not figure out what pairing to do this with. It was either gonna be Stan/Kyle, Butters/Kenny, Pip/Damien, Craig/Tweek, or my OC Kyle Carr/Red Goth.**

**So, after hours of debating, I just decided Screw it, I'm just gonna do the OC and Dylan, I don't care what people think. So here's the story, Haven't decided it's a one-shot or not.**

**-line-**

Kyle sat and drank his coffee at Mcdonalds. The coffee was free until the 28th, so he figured he might was well. He liked it sweet, really sweet. He put two milks and 4 sugars in it. He sipped it. It felt so good going down.

Across the table from him, sat his boyfriend, Dylan White. Normally, Dylan wouldn't be caught in such a conformist matter, but he was worried about Kyle, even though he didn't really show it. Right now, Kyle was staring at a chair and drinking his coffee.

"I want to throw that chair against the wall." Said Kyle in a monotone voice. Lately, Kyle's thoughts had become violent and murderous. They were starting to get out of control.

"Don't do it." Said Dylan looking away. He glanced over at Kyle. He was looking at a picture of a moose.

"I want to smash that picture over someone's head."

"Kyle..." Dylan put a hand on Kyle's arm. He was shaking. "I think you've had enough coffee. Time to go home."

"Kyle doesn't want to go home just yet. Kyle wants to finish his coffee."

"Why are you talking in the third person?"

"Kyle's bored."

Dylan sighed. He would wait until Kyle was done.

It took about 5 more minutes before Kyle finished. They got up and exited the Mcdonalds.

-line-

Dyaln thought Kyle looked really pale. His eyes were blank as he stared ahead. Dylan noticed Kyle wasn't walking straight at all. He held Kyle's hand and held him close.

"You look like you're going to be sick." Dylan said. Kyle had a disgusted look on his face. Dylan leaned in for a kiss. Kyle put his hand over his mouth.

"I just threw up in my mouth, so I don't think you want to kiss me. God I want to set this town on fire." They continued to walk for a few minutes before Kyle stopped.

Dylan turned to look at Kyle and noticed that his eyes were slowly closing. He knew Kyle wouldn't last much longer. Dylan caught Kyle was he passed out.

**-line-**

**Yeah, not too good. If you want to read more, just say so in a review. I'm just too tired to actually think, so in my opinion, this story is a FAIL!**

**I really don't know what you think.**

**eh, gonna go to bed now. I'll probaly post more on monday (with my other story I mean), so until then!**

**-_-; sick...meh.**


	2. Hiatus

Sorry, but this story has to be postponed, due to the fact that I killed my computer. There I was in the middle of a few chapters with many stories, and they were all on there. FEAR NOT! The nice computer man did get the information off of my laptop, and will put it all on my new laptop. Now I just need to save up for a new laptop…

I apologize for any inconvience. However, I am starting a new story to pass the time, so I hope you all enjoy that, and I will get back to this story ASAP.


	3. Chapter 2

**Not Feeling Well…**

**DISCLAIMER: ****Yeah, I don't own SP, Matt and Trey do… However, they do not own Kyle Carr, only I own that awesomness.**

**A/N: So yeah… decided, this story is official OFF hiatus status. I'm gonna finish it… don't know when or how long it will be there's not really a plan for it, because like I said in chapter 1, I wasn't feeling well when I wrote this… not now I am feeling fine! I want to finish all the stories I have put on hiatus, but I don't know when I will get to them between my Manga work, my UTAU work, and my other story, South Park: Another, but please be patient with me, and we'll all get through this, okay? ^^**

**So anyways… here is some more of my shit of story… please enjoy it if you can.**

**-line-**

Kyle smelt something. Something he was use to smelling, but still hated when he smelled it. No, it wasn't the smell of burning flesh or even burnt cookies. This was the smell of those evil cancer sticks that everyone (it seems) smoked... aka, it was cigarettes.

"Would it kill you to not smoke once in a while" Kyle said with a sigh, his eyes still closed. He felt warm.

"Maybe at this point in my life, yes, it would." Said a very annoyed, but concerned voice. Kyle opened his eyes slowly. It was hard to tell how long he slept, since he was in the goth boy's room. He quickly checked just to make sure his clothes were on, though he knew that Dylan was not in the least like Kenny, though Kenny would never take advantage of someone anyways.

"What happened?" Asked Kyle sitting up. His head hurt a little bit, and he still felt sleepy.

"Why don't I let you piece that together?" Said Dylan not taking his eyes off the Edgar Allen Poe book he was reading.

"Umm… there was free coffee at Mcdonalds?"

"You don't sound entirely sure about that."

"Fine, there WAS free coffee at Mcdonalds!"

"And then?" asked the boy with two toned hair.

"And then…. and then… I don't know…" said the redhead fidgeting his fingers Hinata Hyuuga style. Dylan closed his book and turned around on his chair to face Kyle.

"Well, you said this and that."

"What do you mean by "This and that"?" asked Kyle a little confused. He braced his self for the answer.

"Well… just that you wanted to throw a chair against the wall and smash a picture of a moose over someone's head." Dylan said in a sweet voice.

"Oh god…" Kyle said as he face palmed his head.

"Then you started shaking and started talking in the third person."

"Oh god…" Kyle said shaking his head.

"Then I tried to kiss you, but you threw up in your mouth." Continued Dylan.

"I'm afraid to ask what happened next…"

"You fainted. End of story." Finished Dylan. He made sure to leave out the part where he went to catch Kyle but missed and Kyle hit his head on the ground.

"Oh I see." Said Kyle smiling. "Wait… why the hell am I not at a hospital?!"

"Because that's where the conformist go when something bad happens to them." Dylan replied matter-of-factly.

"You're conformist." Kyle retorted.

"Uh-huh." Said Dylan as he returned to his book. He learned earlier on that you just couldn't fight with Kyle on certain subjects because Kyle would just keep saying he was right and you were wrong and that guy just would not give up, so naturally the only thing to do was agree with him, or at least, pretend too.

The only problem was that Kyle could read most people like a book, so in this case when Dylan "agreed" with him that he was conformist, Kyle just glared at him.

"Anyways…" said Kyle rolling his eyes. "I should probably go see my doctor now."

"You're fine now though, right?" asked Dylan, still reading his book.

"Yeah…"

"Then you don't need one."

"It's for just in case!" shot back Kyle. "However, before I go to the doctor's office, the free coffee is still on at Mcdonalds, so I'm going there first. You're more than welcome to come Dylan!"

"Haven't you had enough coffee yet?"

"Not until I turn into Tweek." Said Kyle proudly. Dylan just sighed and shook his head. He couldn't help but smile at the silly things Kyle would do or say from time to time. This was one of those moments.

"Fine. I'll go with you." Said Dylan as he shut his book and stood up. Kyle jumped for joy and scurried out the door. Dylan followed grabbing their coats and off they went to get some coffee.

**-line-**

**A/N: I know this sounds like the last chapter, but it's not. Maybe one or two more and then it's done. Anyways… hope you enjoyed! ^^**


End file.
